cartoon_commentariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bugs Bunny Cartoons - By Design (1938-1964)
this is a list of 168-cartoon 1938-1964 bugs bunny series or N/A-cartoon 2015-N/A Bugs cartoon series! Key If in bold then the cartoon is not released on Spotlight / Golden / Platinum Collection or Superstars DVDs. If in Italic then the cartoon will be released on Bugs Bunny 200's Classics by Warmer Bros in the future. Happy Rabbit (1938-1940) White Rabbit (1938-1939) #Porky's Hare Hunt (1938) - First un-official appearance of Bugs Bunny. First & only Appearance of Bugs in a Black & White Looney Tunes cartoon. #Prest-O Chnage-O (1939) - First Merrie Melodies cartoon & official Color appearance of Proto-Bugs. Grey Rabbit (1939) #Hare-Um Scare-Um (1939) - First time Proto-Bugs ever talked, the voice is way differant then the 1943 voice! Grey Rabbit Cleaned Up (1940) #Elmer's Candid Camera (1940) - First appearance of Elmer Fudd but the Fat design, and Final appearance of Happy Rabbit (Proto-Bugs). Bugs Bunny (1940-1964) Bob Given's Design (1940-1942) #A Wild Hare (1940) - First official appearance of Bugs Bunny & Elmer Fudd, bugs has his normal voice! #Elmer's Pet Rabbit (1941) - Bugs' design & voice is more simolar to "Elmer's Candid Camera". #Tortoise Beats Hare (1941) - Bugs' design & voice is back to normal like "A Wild Hare". First pairing of Cecil & Bugs. #'Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt (1941)' #The Heckling Hare (1941) - Final Tex Avery cartoon due to people thinking he tried to kill off Willoghby & Bugs! #'All This And Rabbit Stew (1941) - Only Bugs Bunny cartoon to be part of the "Cencored Eleven"' #Wabbit Twouble (1941) - First appearance of the Fat Elmer Fudd Design. #The Wabbit Who Came To Supper (1942) - 2nd pairing of Fat Elmer & Bugs. #The Wacky Wabbit (1942) - 3rd pairing of Fat Elmer & Bugs. #Hold The Lion, Please (1942) #Bugs Bunny Gets The Boid (1942) - First paring of Beaky Buzzard. #Fresh Hare (1942) - 4th & final pairing of Fat Elmer & Bugs. #The Hare-Brained Hypnotist (1942) - 3rd pairing of Bugs & Elmer's modern design. #Case Of The Missing Hare (1942) Clampett / Goven Design (1943-1946) #Tortoise Wns By A Hare (1943) - Second pairing of Bugs & Cecil. #Super-Rabbit (1943) - A parody of Max Feischer's Superman, which was popular at the time! #'Jack-Wabbit & The Bean-Stalk (1943)' #Wackiki Wabbit (1943) #A Corny Concerto (1943) - Is in the first segment "Tales From The Vienna Woods". #Falling Hare (1943) #Little Red Riding Rabbit (1944) #What's Cookin' Doc? (1944) #Bugs Bunny & The Three Bears (1944) #'Bugs Bunny Nips The Nips (1944)' #Hare Ribbon' (1944) #Hare Force (1944) #Buckaroo Bugs (1944) - first bugs bunny cartoon in the Looney Tunes series, all previous cartoons (27 cartoons) are in the Merrie Melodies series. #Old Grey Hare (1944) - 1st pairing of Elmer & Bugs in Bug's Almost current design. #Stage Door Cartoon (1944) - 4th pairing of Elmer & Bugs. #Herr Meets Hare (1945) #'The Unruly Hare (1945) - 5th pairing of Elmer & Bugs' #'Hare Trigger (1945) - 1st pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs.' #Hare Conditioned (1945) #Hare Tonic (1945) - 6th pairing of Elmer & Bugs. 1 of 2 Bugs Bunny cartoons to have instead of Porky out of the drum ending, its Bugs out of the drum saying "And That's The End!" #Baseball Bugs (1946) - 2 of 2 Bugs Bunny cartoons to have instead of Porky out of the drum ending, its Bugs out of the drum saying "And That's The End!" #Hare Remover (1946) - 7th pairing of Elmer & Bugs. #Hair-Raising Hare (1946) - 1st paring of Bugs & Gossamer #Acrobatty Bunny (1946) #'Racketeer Rabbit' (1946) #The Big Snooze (1946) - 8th pairing of Elmer & Bugs #Rhapsody Rabbit (1946) Clampett / McKimson Design (1947-1949) #Rabbit Transit (1947) - Third paring of Bugs & Cecil. #A Hare Grows In Manhattan (1947) #Easter Yeggs (1947) - 9th Pairing of Elmer & Bugs. First time bugs's head is smaller than his fur mouthline. & 500th Warner Bros. cartoon #Slick Hare (1947) - 10th pairing of Elmer & Bugs. #Gorilla My Dreams (1948) #'A Feather In His Hare (1948) - First use of the modern Bugs Bunny design. only Clampett Bugs cartoon in 1948.' #Rabbit Punch (1948) - another use of the 1943/47 Design of Bugs Bunny until 1948's "My Bunny Lies Over The Sea" #Buccaneer Bunny (1948) - 2nd pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs. #Bugs Bunny Rides Again (1948) - 3rd pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs. #Haredevil Hare (1948) - 1st pairing of Marvin the Marshin & Bugs. #'Hot Cross Bunny (1948)' #'Hare Splitter (1948)' #'A-Lad In His Lamp (1948)' #My Bunny Lies Over The Sea (1948) Bob Clampett's Design (1949-1956) #Hare Do (1949) - 11th pairing of Elmer & Bugs. #Mississippi Hare (1949) - First pairing of Colonel Shuffle & Bugs. #Rebel Rabbit (1949) #High Diving Hare (1949) - 4th pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs. #Bowery Bugs (1949) #Long-Haired Hare (1949) #'Knights Must Fall (1949)' #The Grey Hounded Hare (1949) - Second time bugs's head is smaller than his fur mouthline. #The Windblown Hare (1949) #Frigid Hare (1949) - 1 of 2 pairing of Bugs & Playboy Penguin #'Which Is Witch (1949)' #Rabbit Hood (1949) #Hurdy-Gurdy Hare (1950) - Third & final time bugs's head is smaller than his fur mouthline #'Mutiny On The Bunny (1950) - 5th pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs.' #'Homeless Hare (1950)' #Big House Bunny (1950) - 6th pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs. #What's Up, Doc? (1950) - 12th pairing of Elmer & Bugs #8 Ball Bunny (1950) - 2 of 2 pairing of Bugs & Playboy Penguin #Hillbilly Hare (1950) #Bunker Hill Bunny (1950) - 7th pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs. #Bushy Hare (1950) #Rabbit Of Seville (1950) - 13th Pairing of Elmer & Bugs, 17th overall, for now on. #Hare We Go! (1951) #'Rabbit Every Monday (1951) - 8th pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs.' #'Bunny Hugged (1951)' #'The Fair-Haired Hare (1951) - 9th pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs.' #Rabbit Fire (1951) - 1st paring of Daffy & Bugs. 18th pairing of Elmer & Bugs. FIRST OF THE HUNTING TRILOGY (1951-1953) #French Rarebit (1951) #'His Hare-Raising Tale (1951) - Clips from "Baseball Bugs", "Falling Hare", "Haredevil Hare", "Rabbit Punch", & "Stage-Door Cartoon".' #Ballot Box Bunny (1951) - 10th pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs. #Big Top Bunny (1951) #Operation: Rabbit (1952) - 1st pairing of Wile E. Coyote & Bugs. #Foxy By Proxy (1952) #14 Carrot Rabbit (1952) - 11th pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs #Water, Water Every Hare (1952) - 2nd pairing of Bugs & Gossemar #'The Hasty Hare (1952) - 2nd pairing of Marvin The Marshin & Bugs.' #Oily Hare (1952) #Rabbit Seasoning (1952) - 2nd pairing of Daffy & Bugs. 19th pairing of Elmer & Bugs. SECOND OF THE HUNTING TRILOGY (1951-1953) #Rabbit's Kin (1952) #Hare Lift (1952) - 12th pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs. #Forward March Hare (1953) #'Upswept Hare (1953) - 20th pairing of Elmer & Bugs' #Southern Fried Rabbit (1953) - 13th pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs. #Hare Trimmed (1953) - 14th pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs. 1st pairing of Granny & Bugs. #Bully For Bugs (1953) #Lumber-Jack Rabbit (1953) #Duck! Rabbit, Duck! (1953) - 3rd pairing of Daffy & Bugs. 21st pairing of Elmer & Bugs. FINAL OF THE HUNTING TRILOGY (1951-1953) #'Robot Rabbit (1953) - 22nd pairing of Elmer & Bugs.' #'Captain Hareblower (1954) - 15th pairing of Yosemite Sam.' #Bugs & Thugs (1954) - 1st pairing of Bugs & Rocky / Mugsy. #'No Parking Hare (1954)' #Devil May Hare (1954) - 1st pairing of Bugs & Taz. #Bewitched Bunny (1954) - 1st pairing of Bugs & Witch Hazel #'Yankee Doodle Bugs (1954)' #Baby Buggy Bunny (1954) #'Beanstalk Bunny (1955) - 4th pairing of Daffy & Bugs. 23rd pairing of Elmer & Bugs' #Sahara Hare (1955) - 16th pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs. #'Hare Brush (1955) - 24th pairing of Elmer & Bugs. 1 of 3 times Elmer actually defeats bugs!' #Rabbit Rampage (1955) - 25th pairing of Elmer & Bugs. 2 of 3 times Elmer actually defeats bugs! #This Is A Life? (1955) 26th pairing of Elmer & Bugs. 5th pairing of Daffy & Bugs. 17th pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs. 2nd pairing of Granny & Bugs. #Hyde & Hare (1955) #Knight-mare Hare (1955) #Roman Legion-Hare (1955) - 18th pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs. #Bugs' Bonnets (1956) - 27th pairing of Elmer & Bugs. #Broom-Stick Bunny (1956) - 2nd pairing of Bugs & Witch Hazel. #'Rabbitson Crusoe (1956) - 19th pairing of Yosemite Same & Bugs.' #Napoleon Bunny-Part (1956) #Barbary-Coast Bunny (1956) #'Half-Fare Hare (1956)' #A Star Is Bored (1956) - 28th pairing of Elmer & Bugs. 20th pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs. 6th pairing of Daffy & Bugs. #Wideo Wabbit (1956) - 29th pairing of Elmer & Bugs. #To Hare Is Human (1956) - 2nd pairing of Wile E. Coyote & Bugs Warner Bros. Design (1957-1964) #Ali Baba Bunny (1957) - 7th pairing of Daffy & Bugs. #Bedeviled Rabbit (1957) - 2nd pairing of Bugs & Taz. #'Piker's Peak (1957)' #What's Opera, Doc? (1957) - 30th pairing of Elmer & Bugs. 3 of 3 times Elmer actually defeats bugs! #'Bugsy & Mugsy (1957) - 2nd pairing of Bugs & Rocky / Mugsy.' #Show Biz Bugs (1957) - 8th pairing of Daffy & Bugs. #Rabbit Romeo (1957) - 31st pairing of Elmer & Bugs. #'Hare-Less Wolf (1958)' #Hare-Way To The Stars (1958) - 3rd pairing of Marvin The Marshin & Bugs, sense 1952! #'Now Hare This! (1958)' #Knighty Knight Bugs (1958) - 21st pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs. #'Pre-Hysterical Hare (1958) - 32nd pairing of Elmer & Bugs.' #Baton Bunny (1959) #'Hare-Abian Nights (1959) - 22nd pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs.' #Apes Of Wrath (1959) - 9th pairing of Daffy & Bugs. #'Backwoods Bunny (1959)' #'Wild & Woolly Hare (1959) - 23rd pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs.' #'Bonanza Bunny (1959)' #'A Witch's Tangled Hare (1959) - 3rd paring of Witch Hazel & Bugs.' #People Are Bunny (1959) - 10th pairing of Daffy & Bugs. #'Horse Hare (1960) - 24th pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs.' #'Person To Bunny (1960) - 11th pairing of Daffy & Bugs. 33rd & final pairing of Elmer & Bugs' #'Rabbit's Feat (1960) - 3rd pairing of Wile E. Coyote & Bugs.' #From Hare To Heir (1960) - 25th pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs. #Lighter Than Hare (1960) #The Abominable Snow Rabbit (1961) - 12th pairing of Daffy & Bugs. #'Compressed Hare (1961) - 4th pairing of Wile E. Coyote & Bugs.' #'Princh Vilent (Varmint) 1961 - 26th pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs.' #'Wet Hare (1962)' #'Bill Of Hare (1962) - 3rd pairing of Bugs & Taz.' #'Shishkabugs (1962) - 27th pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs.' #'Devil's Feud Cake (1963) - 4th pairing of Bugs and Taz.' #The Million Hare (1963) - 13th pairing of Daffy & Bugs. #'Hare-Breadth Hurry (1963) - 5th and final pairing of Wile E. Coyote & Bugs.' #'The Un-Mentionables (1963) - 3rd & Final pairing of Bugs & Rocky / Mugsy.' #Mad As A Mars Hare (1963) - 4th & final pairing of Marvin The Martian & Bugs. #Transylvania 6-5000 (1963) #'Dumb Patrol (1964) - 28th & final pairing of Yosemite Sam & Bugs.' #Dr. Devil & Mr. Hare (1964) - 5th & final pairing of Bugs & Taz. #The Iceman Ducketh (1964) - 14th & final pairing of Daffy & Bugs. Final pairing of bugs and any golden age looney tunes star! #False Hare (1964) - Final theatrical Warner Bros. Bugs Bunny cartoon! Youtube Happy Rabbit / Bugs Bunny (2015-present) Grey Rabbit Cleaned Up (2015-2016) #The White Wabbit (2015) - The first Happy Rabbit cartoon ever sense 1940's "Elmer's Candid Camera" but produced by Wamer Bros. and they are remaking Bug's life from the 1940's-1960's! 1st paring of Proto-Bugs & Fat Elmer #When I Hare You! (2015) - Happy Rabbit teams up with Daffy duck for the first time against Fat Elmer! 2nd pairing of Bugs & Fat Elmer #Hares Have Fur Not Hair (2015) - Final proto-Daffy cartoon paring with Proto-Bugs. #Hare We Go! (2016) - First pairing of Proto-Sylvester & Proto-Bugs. #The Duck (2016) - 2nd and final pairing of Proto-Sylvester & Proto-Bugs, but only time they team up against Daffy. Jonas Bond Design (Almost like Goven's Design) (2016-2024) #Hawaii Hare (2016) - A remake of Jonas' favorite Bugs Bunny cartoon "Wackiki Wabbit (1943)" but with Elmer & Daffy. 3rd pairing of Bugs & Fat Elmer #This Cute Hare (2017) - 4th pairing of Fat Elmer & Bugs. First time Elmer is seen with Granny and they are married! #This Cute Hare: Continued! (2017) - 5th pairing of Bugs & Fat Elmer. Tweety & Sylvester appear in this cartoon. This continues off of the last cartoon! #Daffy -- The Chicken (2017) - 3rd paring of Bugs & Daffy. #Bunny Bewitched (2017) - 1st Pairing of Witch Hazel & Bugs, a semi-remake of "Bewitched Bunny" from 1954. #TBA (2018) - 6th pairing of Bugs & Fat Elmer. Cameo by Willoughby.